The present invention relates to computers and computer manufacturing and, more particularly to, an apparatus, method and system to easily attach and electrically ground a circuit board to a computer chassis.
Computer manufacturers rely primarily on large product volume to compete with other manufacturers in their industry. Consequently, manufacturing techniques must use efficiently components and labor to produce a competitive product. Each manufacturing step or component within the computer assembly adds production costs, which might otherwise contribute to profits. Attaching a circuit board to the chassis, for example, requires typically several components and multiple manufacturing steps.
The circuit board is usually attached to the chassis with screws through a standard pattern of screw holes. Each screw must be installed through the circuit board holes and into a threaded metal standoff. The standoff serves to attach and electrically ground the circuit board to the chassis when the screw is tightened. Unfortunately, installing repetitively each standoff and screw consumes valuable manufacturing time and increases the possibility of damage to the circuit board by the screw installation tools.
Screws also have an additional disadvantage when used for computer manufacturing because they are usually small and metallic. Small screws are difficult to capture and place within a computer assembly. Dropped screws may become lodged within circuitry on the circuit board. Because screws are usually metallic, a dropped screw has the potential to short circuit and damage the delicate circuitry on the circuit board.
Additionally, computer consumers often upgrade their own computers by replacing components within their existing chassis. Consumers often lack the proper tools and skill necessary to efficiently service their computer. Removing the old circuit board and replacing it with a new circuit board increases the possibility that the consumer will damage one or both circuit boards during the upgrade process. The possibility for damage may be especially appreciated considering that the circuit board is attached to the chassis with several tiny screws through holes that are located proximate vital computer circuitry. If the consumer""s screwdriver slips, the resulting damage to the circuit board could be substantial.
It would, therefore, be desirable to have a fastener that does not require repetitive manufacturing steps to install the circuit board in the chassis. Additionally, there is a need for a fastening system that does not increase the number of components, such as screws, for example, in the computer assembly. Also, there is a need for fastening system that does not increase the likelihood that a consumer will damage the computer while performing upgrades.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, a fastener for attaching a circuit board to a chassis has a head section for engaging the circuit board, a tail section for engaging the chassis, and a spring section to urge the head into engagement with the circuit board is disclosed.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a method for attaching a circuit board to a chassis includes the step of positioning one or more pivoting fasteners within the chassis is also disclosed. The pivoting fasteners have a head section, a tail section, and a spring section. The tail sections of the pivoting fasteners are connected to the chassis. One or more circuit board mounting holes are engaged with the head sections of the pivoting fasteners. The circuit board is then releasably locked to the chassis.
Another embodiment of the present invention is a system for attaching a circuit board to a chassis that has one or more pivoting fasteners connected to the chassis and a releasable locking circuit board retainer. The pivoting fasteners capture the circuit board through mounting holes in the circuit board. The circuit board retainer holds the circuit board against tension, which results from springs attached to the pivoting fasteners.